Blow Me Away
by krissy.klotz.5
Summary: A tale of love, betrayal, and mishaps. Carlisle catches Esme doing something terrible. Can he learn to cope with it, or will he lock himself away from the world, and his true mate? I'm rating it Mature because there WILL be hardcore language, self-injury, Edward and Esme bashing... Oops, I may have spoken too much. This isn't a Bella/Carlisle story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Carlisle was never one to worry. He swore up and down that he could remain calm and collected, but just knowing that Esme wasn't his true mate, made it difficult to maintain that level of calmness. As it was the day of their ninety-first anniversary, Carlisle wanted to do something special. He wanted to take Esme to the Canadian border, so she could hunt. Alice was at the house, getting ready for Bella and her adopted sister Krissy to come over for the weekend. Though Krissy was three years older than Bella, she still acted like she was 18, which made her fun to be around. "

Alice, have you seen Esme?" Carlisle asked his pixie-like daughter. Alice cast her eyes down, as if having a vision, though she just didn't want to tell Carlisle where his wife was. "Alice?" Carlisle asked again, getting impatient. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of Carlisle's fury, Alice told him that she was out in the woods, though it wasn't wise for Carlisle to go looking for her. Carlisle was having none of that. "I don't care if she wants to be alone, she is my wife and today is our anniversary." With that being said, he ran out of the house, to the woods, searching for his wife. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

The scene before him was one that he will never forget.

Edward had Esme up against the tree, fucking her brains out. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Carlisle roared, making Edward jump off of Esme. "Carlisle, what are you doing out here?" Esme asked, shock evidently on her face. "You are IN NO position to be asking me anything. You've betrayed me, Esme. On our anniversary at that. I can't even look at you."He turned toward Edward. "And you. What will Bella say, when she finds out that you have cheated on her?" Edward didn't even look ashamed. "Carlisle, you knew that Esme wasn't your mate. Bella isn't even mine. However, me and Esme are mates."

Carlisle was beside himself. "Yes, I knew that Bella wasn't your mate, and Esme wasn't mine, but did you really have to go behind my back? How long has this been going on?" Carlisle asked, running his fingers through his hair. "Twenty years." Esme said, bowing her head shamefully. "Twenty years? You both have been lying to me for twenty years?" "Yes." Both Edward and Esme said, looking at Carlisle.

"Fine. Whatever. I need you both gone by tonight. However, Edward, You WILL explain this to Bella. I will not have her go on without knowing. You owe her at least that." With that being said, Carlisle ran off towards the Canadian border. He needed to think. Krissy was at the house, helping Bella cook a light dinner for Charlie, seeing as Jake and Billy were coming over to watch a football game.

"So, I've been noticing that you act differently when Carlisle is around." Bella said, winking at Krissy. The blush that crept upon Krissy's face was all the confirmation that Bella needed. "So you do in fact have a crush on him. I don't blame you. When I first saw him at the hospital, I was crushing on him myself. Don't tell Edward." Bella said, laughing. Krissy laughed too. "Bells, it's not just a crush anymore. I'min love with him. Like, full on head over heels in love and it scares me."

"Aw, don't worry sis. I'm sure you'll be fine. Though, it will be hard, what with him being married and all." Bella said, hugging her sister. "Yeah, I suppose I'll have to get over him some day right?" Bella only nodded. Dinner was done and they were upstairs packing for the weekend at the Cullen's. Krissy got a text on her phone from Alice.

**I need you to come over now. Tell Bella you are going for a walk and you'll be back. Emmett will be waiting for you at the edge of the forest to bring you here. –A**

Krissy was confused as to why Alice needed her there. Then she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**Is everything okay?-K**

**I'll tell you when you get here. Now hurry. Please. –A**

Krissy walked out of her room and knocked on Bella's door. "Hey Bells, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a little while." Bella nodded and Krissy walked out of the house, into the forest. Just like Alice had said, Emmett was waiting for her. "What is going on?" Krissy asked Emmett, as he put her on his back. "I will let Alice tell you, I don't want her to bite my head off." Krissy rolled her eyes.

Within two minutes, they got to the mansion. Alice met them outside. "What the hell is going on?" Krissy asked, clearly irritated. "There was a major incident today. I'm not going to beat around the bush. Edward and Esme are mates and Carlisle found them basically fucking in the forest." Krissy was dumfounded. "Are you serious?" she hissed, as her sister instincts took over and she was ready to fight. "Yes. Edward is going to tell Bella when he goes to pick you and her up."

"The reason why I'm telling you before hand is because Bella is going to need you. She will be devastated and you're going to need to be there, without attempting to strangle Edward." Alice explained, while Krissy attempted to calm down. "Where is Carlisle?" She asked, worriedly. "He is more than likely where he was going to take Esme for their anniversary, near the Canadian border. He will be back by the time you and Bella get here." Krissy let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "Okay. So let me get this straight. You brought me here to tell me that my sister's boyfriend cheated on her with his supposedly mom and you want me to just… Not kill him?" Krissy asked, rolling her eyes at Alice, who only just nodded.

"Fine. I will do as you say, but I'm not happy about it." Emmett put Krissy on his back and ran her back to her house.

Bella was anxiously waiting for Edward to come get her and her sister. This weekend, she was going to make sure that he had sex with her. She was tired of masturbating, she wanted the real thing, and he had kept her waiting long enough. She heard Krissy walk back into the house. "Hey, how was your walk?" Bella asked, as Krissy sat down beside her on the couch.

"It was great. Nothing eventful happened." Krissy said, giving a fake laugh. Luckily, Bella didn't catch it. "Well good. At least you're not accident prone like I am. Anyway, I'm so excited about this weekend. I'm going to make Edward fuck me senseless all weekend." Bella said, grinning. Krissy nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. _'If you only knew what I knew…'_ Krissy thought to herself, while staring aimlessly at the T.V., not caring what was on. All too soon, Edward honked his horn, letting the girls know he was there. Krissy was dreading this ride, while Bella was giddy and practically jumping with excitement.

As soon as Krissy saw Edward, her fists clenched tightly, almost to the point it drew blood.

Edward could read Krissy's thoughts, and what she was thinking right now, let him know that Alice had told her, but Bella obviously didn't know. "Hey baby." Bella said, kissing Edward on the lips. Edward kissed back, though he didn't know why. They pulled back. "Are you and Krissy ready?" Edward asked, smiling. "Oh absolutely." Bella said, grinning. "Hey Kris, let's go!" Bella yelled at her sister, and once they all got into the car and started to drive, Edward began to tell Bella what he did.

**So….. What did we think? It's not my first fanfiction, but it is pretty much the first one I have posted. Reviews are great, let's me know what I need to fix, and what I don't need to fix. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N Sorry it has taken me a while to update. School has been eating me alive. **

**Just a few notes before I continue: This is not a Bellisle story, it's a Carlisle/Other Character. Esme wasn't Carlisle's true mate, nor is Bella Edward's. This disregards New moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn, so no Reneesme.**

**I do not believe in vampire children, so there will be none. Also, in later chapters, we will see feral Carlisle, and there could possibly be a few dark scenes, so if it is not your cup of tea, then move around. Thank you in advance for reading, I hope you all will enjoy. **

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you, and you're not going to like it." Edward said, slowing the car down. He knew she hated it when he drove real fast. "What is it? I'm sure it _can't _be that bad.." Bella said, trailing off as worry began to settle in her stomach. "Well, you see, Esme was never Carlisle's true mate." Upon hearing this, Bella turned toward her sister and winked her eyes, as if telling Krissy that she was good to go. Bella turned back to Edward, and gave him the "please continue" look. Edward sighed, even though he didn't need to. "As Esme wasn't Carlisle's mate, they have decided to separate due to … Something that had happened a few hours ago."

"What might that be?" Bella asked, completely terrified of what Edward was about to say. _'Oh for fucks sake you twit, stop fucking beating around the bush and just fucking tell her so I can fucking console her. Fuck!' _Krissy thought, irritated. Edward coughed, clearly shocked by Krissy's sudden thought. "So basically what I am trying to say is that, Bella, me and you aren't mates, me and Esme are mates and Carlisle caught me and Esme having sex." Bella was shocked, and hurt, to say the least. Krissy was just waiting for Bella to explode. She never did. "Bella, please, say something." Edward said, trying not to freak out.

'_Good going dickward.' _Krissy thought vehemently. "Bells? Honey?" Krissy said, rubbing Bella's arm. Bella was so pissed off, she forgot to breathe and started hyperventilating. "Jesus! Fuck! Stop the car!" Krissy yelled at Edward, and he immediately stopped the car on the side of the road, right by the edge of the forest. "Bella! Breathe hun. Breathe." Krissy kept softly telling Bella, hoping she would calm down. In a split second, Carlisle was by their side. "I'll take her. Edward, bring Krissy to the house. Esme is waiting for you." Carlisle said, rather curtly. He took off, leaving Krissy and Edward. "Well.. That went decently." Edward said, looking at Krissy.

"Yeah, whatever you say fuckhead. Just take me to the mansion." Krissy replied, still very pissed at Edward. _'Once you and... Esme... Leave, __I hope to God that I never, and I mean never, have to see your face again.' _Krissy thought, never giving Edward a glance. In no time, they reached the mansion and Krissy got out, halfway tempted to slam the car door. Since Bella was her number one priority, she quickly ran inside, meeting Carlisle half-way. "How is she?" Krissy asked, looking directly into Carlisle's topaz eyes. "She's alright, just needs time to process what happened." Carlisle replied, doubtful that Bella was really going to be alright.

Krissy nodded, "Can I see her?" She asked. Carlisle nodded back, and off Krissy went, to Carlisle's study, where her sister was. Carlisle was beyond pissed at his first son and soon-to-be ex wife. He new Esme and Edward were outside, gathering their stuff into their cars. Carlsile walked outside, grabbed Edward by his throat and snarled.

"Do you have _**any**_ idea what you have done to that poor girl upstairs?"

Carlsile all but shouted at Edward. "It needed to be done. Me and Esme just couldn't keep from the pull any longer." Edward replied, in a calm manner.

Carlsile let go of Edward's neck, straightened himself, and said, "Of course. Yet, you could have told her before she got too attached to you. You fooled us all, especially Jasper and Alice, and they are not easily fooled. Bella may never come out of whatever it is she is in, and everyone is going to blame you; and you know what, I will let them. I am absolutely ashamed to call you my son."

He turned to Esme, "You should have told me when you and Edward had first started this affair. I would have made the necessary preparations for our divorce, that way, when we had moved back here, you would have been known as my sister."

With all that being said, Carlisle walked back into the house. He didn't want to go back to his study, Krissy needed time to be with her sister. Krissy was talking to Bella, as she stared out of the window. "Bella, I know you're in there. Please, I need you to come out of this. Everything will be OK, I promise. You know I don't make promises I don't plan on keeping."

Bella made no movement. Krissy's phone started blaring "Passions Killing Floor" by HIM and knew that it was her friend from Los Angeles. "I'll be right back." Krissy said, kissing Bella on the top of her head. She stepped out and answered her phone.

Carlisle heard Krissy's phone go off, and decided to go check on Bella. He glided up the stairs and stopped when he heard the conversation Krissy was having on the phone.

"No, I don't give a flying fuck in space if she is your girlfriend, she is _**not **_coming to live with me." Carlisle was curious now. He never knew Krissy to have such a potty mouth. It kind of turned him on. "Jay, shut up and listen. Bella is not in a very good state of mind right now, thanks to fagward Edward." Carlsile chuckled, though Krissy couldn't hear him.

"Oh, don't pull that card with me Jay. You know you will always be my number one best guy, it's just, blood is thicker than water. You ought to know this because of the incident with your father a few years back. Remember?"

Krissy was tired of hearing Jay rant and rave. "Jay, I love you, always, but my sister needs me. I will call you later." With that, she hung up the phone. "Carlisle, I know you're behind the corner. I can sense you, you know." Krissy said, smiling. Carlisle stepped out from behind the corner. "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I must say, you have a very, very naughty mouth." Carlisle said, grinning. Krissy blushed, looking down. Carlisle sensed that she was ashamed, and tilted her chin up.

"You never have to feel ashamed when you're around me. I have never, and will never, judge you. For anything. Understood?" Carlisle asked, staring deeply into Krissy's deep emerald green eyes. All Krissy could do was nod. Carlisle nodded as well, and went to check on Bella. By this time, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had gotten back from hunting. Krissy waled downstairs, and for the first time in a long time, she broke down and cried.


End file.
